the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf
"Yours is a lineage of savagery, and lust; of predator, and prey. Your ancestor's name has long since been forgotten, or locked away in vaults of lore. All he is known by, is The Big Bad Wolf, or Old Greyhead by his neighbors. He was always lusting for something; most often for prey. From sheep, pigs, to young women. The latter of which, lead to his demise, though not before he sowed a few wild oats." Attributes * A Wolf in Clothing: Your Human form is merely a guise to make other more comfortable around you. You are actually a large wolf. * I See Red: Red is a color that stands out to you as all other colors are a dull almost grey. If there is anything red around you are likely to notice it first. * I Hunger: You have a high metabolic rate which means you process energy from food, primarily meat, faster then others. You tend to get a cravings for red meat; such as pork- or at times mutton- assuming you've ever tried the flesh of a lamb. It's a flavor that's hard to forget. Relationships * Drawn to approach Reds simply because the color stands out and highlights their features. * Unblooded (normal Humans lacking Fable blood) tend to form relationships easier then other non-wolves. * Being around Sheep and Pigs nags at their hunger. Sheep and Pigs feel threatened by them even if they are not aware the individuals is a Wolf. Example Personal Names Male * Adolf * Adolph * Athaulf * Beowulf * Conor * Zeev Female * Adolf (Nickname - Addie) * Adolfina * Adolpha * Cathwulf (Nickname - Cathy) * Ylva Example Family Names Bleddyn, Howl, Howland, Louper, Lovel, Stithulf, Wolfe, Wolfer, Wolfur, Wolfkin Popular Culture * Plaid and Jeans; the style simply appeals to them. * Wolfteeth Pattern Jacket - not the most common pattern to like, but common. * Sam Pukkett, a character from iCarly is often theorized to be a Wolf by fans aware of the Fantastic World. This theory finds it's way into fan fiction and school yard discussions, at least while the show was airing in the 2000s. To them the show Sam and Cat could very well be called The Wolf and the Cat. In adult life they may look back on this and consider the prospect that the characters are based on real people and the work of the Grimms though presently that gets shrugged off by most as it does't fit the style of the Grimms and the show is rather mundane (though in a not so mundane world when connect to it's extended universe). Historical Figures Infamous * Adolf Hitler (a hybrid of the Wolf and Shepherd bloodlines) History The Grimms chronicle a rather negative history of the Wolves though in modern times positive depictions have seen a rise. As it has always been with the Grimms they use Grimmatic Cryptography to tell more then the apparent in the media they produce with each being the story of an actual person to those with the knowledge and sight of the Grimms to see it and decipher it. Most modern history involves reconciliation between the Sheep, Pig, and Wolf lines as such is an interesting aspect for historians of the present era. Category:Fairly Modern Grimm